


you forget yourself

by plinys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica returning home for the library after a long night of studying runs into a fellow student passed out on a park bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you forget yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> I feel like I should let you know that I got into Hamilton purely to write this treat for you, and now...

It’s nearly two am when she emerges from the library, a paper of Thomas Paine’s _Common Sense_ submitted mere hours before her professor’s deadline. There’s nothing Angelica wants more than to go back to the sorority house and sleep for the next few hours, with each hour that had passed her bed had sounded more and more appealing.

Now the only thing standing in her way was the trek through campus to the house.

She tugs her sweatshirt hood closer up on her neck, taking a wary glance around the park, before moving to take one of her many shortcuts. In the late hours of the night (or early morning, in this case) the park is usually empty.

 _Usually_ being the keyword.

Her first thought upon the sight of somebody sprawled across the bench, passed out, is enough to get her to turn back around, go the long way and avoid the potential creep in the park. But there’s something that stops her at the last second, the lack of movement from the man on the bench.

Before she can entirely think it through, her feet are moving of her own accord until she’s standing over him.

"Are you drunk, dead, or homeless," Angelica asks, prodding at the guy passed out on the park bench. Before muttering "Please don't say dead," Under her breath.

Of course if he were dead she wouldn’t be getting much of a response.

The guy in question blink up warily at her slightly confused and relatively attractive - that is for a potentially homeless person.

"Uh... Neither," he says, voice slightly scratchy from sleep. His eyes open fully now, and even in the dim light of the night, she can tell that they were bright eyes, the type that welcomed her in instantly.

Her breath stutters in her chest for a few moments, before she shakes her head to rid herself of the notion. Quickly covering for her brief slip of composure by adopting a condescending tone (the one she reserves for completely idiots), "Well you're passed on a park bench so-"

"Do you always talk to random strangers passed out in public?”

"When I'm worried they might be dying of alcohol poisoning I do," she explains, because it's Friday right and Angelica was a freshman once too. She knows how these things get, first taste of freedom and everyone gets too shit faced to actually move. She's been there before, it's not fun.

“I’m not.”

“You sure?”

He drawls out a “Yes,” with a teasing look.

One that she meets with an equally skeptical one.

He breaks off her staring contest to offer his name, "I'm Alexander, and I'm perfectly sober. Promise."

"Perfectly sober people don't sleep outdoors." 

"They do if their roommates a bit of a dick," Alexander says, squinting up at Angelica from his place on the park bench. Sprawled across the stone surface with his coat under his head as though to give the illusion of comfort. It's not working.

"Ah," she says nodding at that, "sexiled?"

He shrugs his shoulders, a motion that looks funny due to him laying down. “It’s complicated.”

She arches an eyebrow, which thankfully he takes as an invitation to continue.

“You see that post on Yik Yak, about the guys that got kicked out of Professor Washington’s class?”

“Better, one of my sorority sisters was in the class recorded this video of them,” Angelica explains. She’d seen the snapchat story, which had quickly become the talk of the campus.

“I was one of them,” Alexander explains. “The other’s my roommate.”

She can’t help the little laugh that slips out. “Complicated.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright come with me,” Angelica says a moment later, offering no room for argument.

At least he doesn’t argue with her. A moment later he’s up off the bench, dusting his jacket off absentmindedly.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life.”

He accepts her answer easily enough, with a smile that she’s instantly drawn to on his face. The question is still there in his eyes, and as she leads them out of the park, she answers his unspoken inquiry.

"I live just down the way, we're not supposed to let guys in the sorority house after hours but I'm sure I won't get in too much trouble if you go pass out on our couch,” Angelica offers. “Though if they figure out who you are, expect to be ambushed in the morning for the complete story.”

The relief in his voice is so sudden, that it nearly steals her breath away. “You're a life saver."

"Oh no, I'm just Angelica." She corrects.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you _just Angelica_.”

Her easy peal of laughter disrupts the night air, but Alexander doesn’t seem to mind, joining her with his own deep rumbling a second later. The walk home, suddenly seems so much shorter than it had looked from her position inside the library. She almost wishes that it didn’t have to end as the sight of the sorority house appears before her.

"By the way," she asks just as she's punching in the code to the house, "Who’s your dick of a roommate?"

His tone is dry and humorless, as he answers, "Aaron Burr."

"Ouch," she grimaces. "Well if he kicks you out again-" she starts but trails off as the door opens revealing that she's not the only member of the household awake at 2 in the morning.

Eliza is sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room, her laptop perched on her knees as she squints at the screen.

"You're up late," Angelica says.

"Term Paper," Eliza explains. “You finish yours already?”

She nods once, but Eliza isn’t looking at her anymore. Her eyes have fluttered just over Angelica’s shoulder to where Alexander is standing, and oh – Angelica knows that look in an instant. The way her the hint of her eyes flush before her gaze drops down to her laptop.

That changes things.

As hot as Alexander is, Angelica has always had one rule, _sisters come first_ , and in this case – “Eliza, if you wouldn’t mind a study break. Alexander here was locked out by his dick of a roommate, and needs some company while I crash.”

Her head snaps up as quick and can be, and Angelica can read the silent _thank you_ easily enough. “I would love a study break.”

It only takes one look at Alexander to know that she’s made the right choice. If he had looked happy before, he looks even happier as he locks eyes with Eliza and says. “I’d love to offer you that break.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

 


End file.
